The present invention relates generally to torque transmitting systems, and more particularly to a quick release coupling for a pair of coupling flanges which are rotationally connected for transmitting torque from one coupling flange to the other by means of axially extending dogs, or clutch elements, and which coupling flanges are prevented from axial displacement relative to each other by tension shoes which are carried for opposite radial displacement on a bolt having oppositely pitched threads mounted on the coupling and extending in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation of the coupling.
Couplings of this type are known in the art, see for example German PS No. 1 202 074. However, the flanges of such couplings tend to disengage from each other during operation. This is a result of the fact that gear teeth having inclined sides are used for transmitting the torque from one flange to the other. The force needed to transmit the torque from one flange to the other therefore has two components. One acts at right angles to the inclined surfaces of the torque transmitting teeth and the other acts in an axial direction. In this type of coupling, the axially directed force tends to force the couplings apart and must therefore be absorbed by tension shoes to prevent the axial displacement of one flange with respect to the other. The cooperating faces on the tension shoes and on the coupling flanges are also inclined surfaces and therefore the axially directed force is again split into two components. The resultant force acts in a direction normal to the cooperating surfaces between the tension shoes and the coupling flanges, and a second component acts on the threads of the bolt which carries the tension shoes and an associated thrust spring. When this type of coupling is in operation, there is a significant tendency for the coupling flanges to disengage because the tension shoes tend to be forced radially inwards so that the torque transmitting teeth are forced axially apart.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing disadvantages and to provide a quick release clutch coupling having dogs, or clutch elements, which are used for transmitting torque between one coupling flange and another coupling flange, and tension shoes which cooperate in such a manner as to prevent undesired disengagement of the coupling flanges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release clutch coupling of the foregoing described type having tension shoes which are configured such that the distance between the bearing faces of the clutch elements on each coupling flange which engages the tension shoes and the longitudinal axis of the bolt which carries the tension shoes decreases in a direction extending radially away from the center of the coupling.
Yet, a further object of the present invention is to provide a quick release coupling which can be simply and inexpensively fabricated.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings, which will be described more fully hereinafter.